Lost-and-found
by Fran KT
Summary: A strange phenomenon made us forget about us but I will find a way to get back to you. One-shot. Fleurmione.


**A/N: I had some free time at work today so I decided on working on Antique but I later realized that I had forgotten my files at home so this idea popped up. It's a one-shot with not much to say but just enough Fleurmione for our souls. Take it as a gift while I find a chain strong enough to tie nonsense so we could continue Strike a pose, lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lost-and-found**

* * *

Everything changed in the blink of an eye. Just the day before, things were the polar opposite. Opening her azure orbs, Fleur Delacour sat in bed and sighed. It was two in the morning and sleep just evaded her but a wide smile adorned her lips. She had fallen in love and could not be happier.

A slight frown marred her features when she could not feel her veela purring, but she assumed it was due to exhaustion so paid no heed and went back to sleep. She had to get up early to head to work, so she better rest for a few hours.

Hours later, blue eyes opened one more time and the blonde witch got off bed and headed to her bathroom to start her morning routine with a goofy smile. After eating a quick breakfast, the French witch tried to apparate to no avail and she frowned surprised.

More than ten tries made her realize of a truth that hit her like a million bricks. She was not able to neither use magic nor feel the veela within her. A chill went down her spine, and her limbs started getting cold.

"What is happening to me?" azure orbs looked down at her trembling hands and the tears escaping her eyes suddenly wet them. It like she was not a magical being anymore.

"How I am going to get to work now?" the French witch said to nobody in particular since she was alone in her apartment. After locking the door, Fleur decided to try her luck with the muggle transportation system she had never bothered in learning how to use.

"Merde" she mumbled to herself while looking at timetables and routes she didn't know of.

-oOo-

Chocolate orbs opened and she immediately realized that something had changed in her the moment that she tried to summon her wand with wordless magic and the wooden stick did not move a millimeter from her desk.

Closing her eyes, Hermione Granger tried to focus to feel her magic flowing, but she could not feel not even a glimpse of it but a sudden cold current engulfed her and the English witch could not help but shiver.

Chocolate eyes blinked several times and her expression turned pensive when she tried recalling the reason for the flutter in her heart since she remembered that she was in love but could not remember her beloved's features for the life of her.

"I need to talk to Harry," the Gryffindor said to herself while heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast _muggle style._ Not like she had a choice in the matter anyway.

-oOo-

After missing her stop several times and boarding the wrong train twice, Fleur had finally managed to get to the muggle street that connected with Diagon Alley but, since she had no magic, the French witch could not enter. It wasn't until a family used a spell on the wall that she followed them and headed to the north side of the alley.

Once she got to Gringotts, her boss, a chubby goblin, sent her to St. Mungo's with his assistant so they were able to move faster. Just leaving the bank, a warm breeze engulfed her, and her body felt less cold all of a sudden.

-oOo-

"What do you mean that you can't use magic, Hermione?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"I just can't" the English witch sighed before raising her wand and whispering a spell to make her tea cup bigger and nothing happened "see?"

"I…just can't believe this" Harry gaped at a now defeated Hermione and that was something that was breaking his heart "we need to do something"

"I know and that is why I called you to…" chocolate orbs widened when a warm breeze passed by and she could not help but to stare at the point where she felt the current that warmed her limbs.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked with worry.

"I thought I felt something…" chocolate orbs blinked, and she could swear that she saw a glimpse of blonde strands but, after blinking one more time, they were gone "nevermind"

"We need to go to the Ministry, this is something they need to know" Harry added while leaving a few coins on the table "let's go"

"By the way, do you know who I was dating?" Hermione frowned while trying hard to remember the one she was in love with "I just can't seem to remember their face"

"Unfortunately, no, we were actually going to meet your mystery love tonight" Harry looked at her and sighed "this is getting weird so let's go to the Ministry and then to St. Mungo's so they check you out" the auror took Hermione's by the wrist and apparated with a soft pop and cold was all that the English witch was able to feel the more she got farther from Diagon Alley.

-oOo-

After being dropped at St. Mungo's, Fleur was put in quarantine along with some other wizards and witches that were suffering from the same unknown disease. Looking around she saw some familiar faces but not one of them made her heart flutter.

 _So, the one I love is not among these people._

 _Where are you?_

After being examined, Fleur was assigned a bed facing the window and was given a sedative so she could relax and after fighting the potion for long minutes, the blonde witch fell asleep.

-oOo-

"Can you recall what you did yesterday, Miss Granger?" a tall blonde man asked the Gryffindor who took a deep breath and blinked slowly.

"I told you my routine, the only thing I did different was meeting my…partner" Hermione whispered with a slight blush despite the cold that was freezing her.

"I see" light green eyes gaped at the war hero "and where did you meet?"

"We met at a park near my flat to watch the fireworks" Hermione's expression turned dreamy while her lips turned blue and her teeth chattered "excuse me, can you turn on the heating? I am freezing" Harry approached and touched the English witch's hand and gasped at how cold she was.

"It's better if we stop, she is freezing" Harry added with a serious tone and the blonde auror nodded "I will take her to St. Mungo's now" and both war heroes apparated in a rush.

-oOo-

Waking up an hour later, Fleur yawned and left her bed when she felt a sudden current of warmth. After walking around the other infected, the French witch gathered enough information to know that all of them were at the same park watching the same fireworks display and they lost their significant others which meant that they were under some spell that made them lose their magic as well.

Another key information she gathered was that if someone got too far from their loved one, they would die by freezing. On the other hand, the warmer they felt, the closest to their beloveds they would be, so when Fleur Delacour felt a warm breeze she knew that she had to find the source.

-oOo-

The moment Hermione Granger apparated in St. Mungo's with Harry, a warm breeze engulfed her, and there she knew that she had to find its origin, so she just ran away and let her heart lead her.

-oOo-

Fleur fought with all her strength and hit several nurses before she was able to escape the quarantine area and went down the emergency stairs. The warmth was growing, and she knew that her love was nearby which made her smile.

-oOo-

When Hermione was climbing the stairs that led her to the second floor, the temperature raised so fast that she had to stop when she felt that she was being swallowed by lava.

It was not until her chocolate orbs locked with familiar azure that her skin stopped burning. Taking a small step, Hermione Granger stretched her right hand and cupped Fleur's cheek and the heat engulfing them dissipated and a surge of magic filled them.

"Mon coeur" the French witch whispered and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman "I am home"

"Welcome back, love" Hermione whispered back before leaning forward and brushing her lips against the blonde witch that relaxed at the soft and loving touch of the one for her. At that, the veela that was back within her purred in approval.

* * *

 **A/N: Now that I am at home, I will continue working on my other fics, see ya.**


End file.
